


Bring me to Elysium : A retelling of Cupid and Psyche’s story

by KylandaDragan



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Anger Management, F/M, First Kiss, First Love, First Time, Love at First Sight
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-07-05 13:32:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15864627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KylandaDragan/pseuds/KylandaDragan
Summary: Leia Aphrodite can't stand the fact that a young princess from the mortal world is being praised for her beauty. She decides to punish her by asking her son, Ben Cupid, to match her with a horrible mortal thanks to one of his infamous arrows...But on the Olympus, things rarely go as planned...





	1. Scorned!

**Author's Note:**

> What started as a simple discussion over symbolism and Reylo ends up being a fic! This is for Verena, Jude, Lissa and Basira!

Part 1: Scorned!

The last time Han Ares heard such a shrieking sound was when Padme Hera found out about Anakin Zeus’ latest fling with that girl… Ahsoka Leda was it? Chaos followed when it was discovered that the old beard in a swan disguise had impregnated the human female with not one but two eggs!

Pinching the bridge of his nose, Han Ares braces himself for what is to come. There are worse things than a Padme Hera scorned… to cross Leia Aphrodite means war… a war that even he, despite being god of battles, wouldn’t want to lead.

Leia Aphrodite comes in in all her glory, hair in a perfect braided bun, her slim frame clad in one of her infamous veiled white dress with a long cape delicately flying behind her. Her incredibly tiny feet wrapped in some golden sandals, she stomps on the rich marble floor with a purpose, eyes dark and filled with murder wishes.

As each time, Han Ares is breathless.

“This is highly unacceptable!” Oh she looks like a fury as she grabs a vase and throws it against a column as if it weighted nothing!

There she is… his perfect little temperamental goddess. What a wonder she would be on a battlefield! Han Ares folds his arms, his muscles bulging in the process. For the first time since she entered the room, Leia Aphrodite sets her eyes on him and a flicker of appreciation appears there. He has downed his armor. Wise god. She wouldn’t have been in the mood to peel it off him. Joining him, she looks up and hisses when she spots the amusement in his eyes.

“Now, princess, what puts you in such a foul mood?” he tries, unfolding his arms to grab her waist.

Detaching herself from him before he can fully catch her, she paces, her fingers flexing out of anger. Somewhere outside of the Olympus, and innocent male is probably suffering from some magically crushed manhood. Han Ares makes a face out of sympathy for the poor soul currently facing her wrath and not knowing it.

“That little… and she dares! She dares! And…” She points as she paces, her moves getting sharper and faster. “If she believes it’s going to be that easy… Ah! she’ll … and she’ll pay…and…”  

Lifting an eyebrow, Han Ares uses his speed to grab her and looks down at her. “Come now, sweetheart. I can’t understand a thing of what you are saying.”

She drowns in his eyes despite her anger but still tries to set herself free. Han Ares tightens his hold and shakes his head. “No, beloved. Talk to me. What is the cause of all this ruckus?”

“The youngest princess of the Blue Island.” She hisses the fury in her eyes burning in a way matching Anakin Zeus’ in his bad days.

“Her again? Come now, my dear. You have been watching that mortal for weeks. She’s nothing. She can’t even get a proper husband.” sighs Han Ares while tightening his hold her waist. “Come to bed with me and let me make it all better.” He adds, bending and attacking her neck with greed.

Leia Aphrodite moans against her will, her hands struggling to push him away. “Not now… Not now that I am so upset…”

“Shhhhh sweetheart…” and his hands explore the whole surface of her back, her sides and down to her bottom while his lips attack one of her earlobes. “Just let me make it all better for you.”

Her moans get louder and as she arches, her nipples brush against his chest: a simple gesture fueling the fire between them. Han Ares lifts her and takes her to the large bed standing proudly in the middle of the room. Laying her against some silk pillows, he settles on top of her and proceeds to kiss her, his fingers exploring her body before grabbing the dress and ripping it open. Kneeling between her legs, he takes his time and explore with his mouth each and every inch of her skin, her beauty being nearly intoxicating for him.

“You are so perfect, sweetheart. So gorgeous. So unique.” His teeth graze her skin, forcing some languid moans out of her mouth.

“Hmmm… Han… I want her to suffer…” Leia Aphrodite entangles her fingers in his hair as his mouth attacks the area right under her navel and her divine blood suddenly turns into some liquid fire in her veins.

“Kill her if this is your wish.” He says hotly against her skin before moving lower and biting the inside of one of her thighs. He knows how much she loves this and he instantly feels her tighten her hold on his hair.

“Hmmm… no… that would be too merciful.” Leia Aphrodite suddenly arches when she feels his lips settling over her core. She takes a hard breath and rests her legs over his shoulders, her nails digging on his scalp. “oh yes… I know… oh yes!” she nearly screams as she feels his tongue dip inside of her to taste her.

Raising his head, Han Ares looks at her with a set of predatory eyes she knows too well… that’s her man before a battle he is certain to win. That’s her conqueror. That’s the one she can’t resist too even if he isn’t her husband.

She lets him crawl over her without breaking eye contact and when he enters her with a sharp move, she arches but doesn’t back down. Licking her lips, she scratches his bare chest, her breathing coming out in sharp waves.

“She’ll marry a shell of a man.” she says, arching and screaming as Han Ares hits her with one powerful snap of his hips.

“Yes?” he hisses, his eyes burning.

“Hmm… I’ll have our son use one of his…” and she screams again as he pins her against the pillows with another one of his powerful thrusts. “ARROWS!”

“For now, let me use mine.” he commands before leaning forward and catching her lips with is. Grabbing her hands and pinning them above her head, he lets her taste herself on his lips, knowing that this will fuel her needs for the hours to come.

 What he wouldn’t do for that woman…


	2. As fate will have it

**Part two : As fate will have it**

 

Those arrows… he is so tired of firing them.

Ever since his wings turned black, Ben Cupid lost the taste of performing his mission. Mortals disgust him. Then again, Olympians disgust him as well. Look at them with their way of wrapping everything around a vain quest for power or worship!

He used to believe in something bigger. His mission was meaning something, or so he believed before understanding that he had been assigned to a lesser task. And he knows he is worth so much more! He just feels it in his bones! But being the adulterous child of Leia Aphrodite and Han Ares blocks him. He blames it on Lando Hephaistos but he knows the problem runs deeper within the Olympus.

Maybe that Snoke is right about them all. Maybe that Hux Hades, the god of the underworld, should just take over and create some order into what feels more and more like a place of corruption and deceit. He knows he would have a place of choice within this new realm, along with Phasma Persephone and a those lesser demons binding their time within the dark realm.

It is with this knowledge that he flies to the Blue Island to spy on his new victim. Someday, he will stop being his mother’s vengeful arm.

***

« Luke Apollo, god of truth and prophecy, hear my prayer. » King Kenobi kneels before the altar as the oracle performs his sacrifices in order to communicate with the divine realm.

Suddenly, the oracle’s head snap back then forward, smoke swirling around him and his face morphing into the one of a man with sandy hair and striking blue eyes full of strength and kindness.

« Who disturbs my rest within the Olympus? » says the man with a powerful and yet gentle voice.

« It is I, King Kenobi from the Blue Island. I came to ask for my youngest daughter’s future. Why is she not married yet? Why are no suitors thinking of courting her when she is a model of beauty and kindness?»

The god seems to ponder.

« Young Rey Psyche. » He states, his voice careful.

« Yes my lord, this is her. My precious Rey, so lonely despite her perfection when her sisters have already left the nest! »

« You must prepare yourself for what is to come, for your daughter will never marry a man. » says the god, gravely.

Clutching his chest, the king looks devastated. « My precious child, I knew we had offended the gods when I realized she was not set to follow her sisters’ destiny. What is going to happen to her? »

« She will marry a dragon-like creature which harasses the world with fire and iron and who is even feared by the great Anakin Zeus and the inhabitants of the underworld. »

The god observes as the king seems to lose some of his height. « if this is the will of the gods… for the sake of my kingdom, we will obey. My poor child, oh my poor child… » laments the man, oblivious to the god slightly rolling his eyes before going back to serious.

« I will now return to my realm. Prepare your child, for she will need her strength to resist to such a harsh predicament. »

With that, the god vanishes, leaving an exhausted oracle and a distraught king in front of the altar.

***

Luke Apollo is reclining under the sun with his sister, Leia Aphrodite, and as he enjoys a piece of grape from the big fruit plate in between them, he lifts an eyebrow.

« Was it really necessary? »

« Of course it was. It is a question of respect, brother. » Leia Aphrodite pats the long wrapped braid over her head and sighs. « Those men forgetting to pay their respect to my temple, all that for a pair of pretty mortal eyes? »

Luke Apollo points. « So you admit she is pretty. »

Leia Aphrodite shrugs. « In a mortal way, perhaps, which is way beneath me. Well, hopefully, once she hears the news you kindly relayed to her father, she’ll get some sense and find a way to reach the underworld… preferably quietly!»

 « Leia. » Sighs Luke Apollo. « Don’t you have enough suitors as it is? »

« If you are talking about Han… once I am rid of the one I was forced to consort with, we will be happy until the end of times. » And she looks really sure of what she is saying.

« This is not going to go the way you think, you know? » replies Luke Apollo in a gentle tone.

« Don’t you dare using your seer tricks on me. » She points, her eyes hardening. « We have a child together, it is proof enough that we are meant to be. »

« And where is said child, lately? » inquires the kind god.

***

 He is intrigued to say the least.

This young woman looks highly uncommon. Oh it has nothing to do with her beauty, even if it is true, Rey Psyche is stunning. No, there is something else, something that Ben Cupid finds… curious.

_Are we sure she is a mere mortal?_ he thinks, while slowly twirling his arrow between his fingers. _She looks more like a nymph…_

His amber eyes burn as he keeps them focused on the young woman sitting on the edge of the balcony of her father’s palace. Her eyes turned toward the sea, she looks lost, her hands gently resting on her lap.

_What does she think?_ wonders Ben Cupid, his fingers slowing down. _Why is she not agitated like the other mortals?_

Rey Pysche closes her eyes and turns her face toward the light like a sunflower.

She is an easy mark. Way too easy. Ben would have loved a better challenge, but this is not meant to be.

_Pity,_ he thinks while flipping the arrow in his hand. Somehow, he doesn’t remove his eyes from this young mortal, and when his hand closes over the arrow, the tip embeds in his skin which immediately causes a chain reaction.

Ben Cupid can’t lower his eyes nor can he look away. His hand fully closes over the tip of the arrow, his precious god blood running down his closed fist. Something in his chest tightens while something else pounds and it’s like he can’t tell if he is warm or cold, him… a god who isn’t supposed to feel temperature variations!

He clenches his teeth, his amber eyes becoming so intense that he could kill a mortal with a simple look. This mortal… this woman… radiant under the sun… he can’t let her go. He knows he can’t! He can’t match her with a monster of a man, like his mother requests! She is too delicate, too perfect, too…

… divine?

Ben Cupid instantly makes the arrow vanish, his eyes not leaving the perfection he has been observing for the past hours.

He’ll need a plan…

... because this woman will have to be his in all the ways possible.

* * *

 


	3. A new hope?

* * *

Chapter 3: A new hope?

 

Rey Psyche barely notices as her father comes in her room. Her eyes unmoving from the mirror in front of her, she looks at her funeral attires with a mix of regrets and resignation.

She would have wanted to live like her sisters. She would have wanted to meet a kind husband and to bear his children… but her fate is waiting for her on top of a cliff. The oracle has told her father that Zephyr himself will come and take her to meet her dragon husband somewhere in the nether world.

She has wondered for days if the solution isn’t simply to jump and join the underworld to end it all. But the prospect of further dooming her family is scary enough to make her abandon this idea.

She will have to endure and be the wife of a monster.

The king comes closer and kindly puts his hands over her shoulders.

« I am very sorry, my young treasure but the gods have decided. » he whispers, his eyes slightly lowered.

One of her delicate hands find its way up over one of his and she pats her father’s wrinkled skin with all the softness a daughter can conjure for the one who gave her life.

« I understand, father. We cannot go against the will of the gods. This would doom us all and I would hate to know that I have caused you and our family further distress. » her voice is slightly trembling, but her eyes are determined which makes everything harder to accept for the king.

***

The procession leading Rey Psyche to the peak of a rocky crag is silent, except for mourning females weeping and pulling their own hair in sign of despair as required by the tradition.

_What a strange sight, seeing my own mourners,_ muses Rey Psyche, her face a perfect mask of dignity in stark contrast with her inner turmoil.

Soon, too soon, the young woman spots the ill fated rock that will change her life. She doesn’t slow down, nor does she consider ever turning back. This is for her people, for her family, for her father…

In the distance, hidden behind trees, Ben Cupid is there, watching. Sleep has not claimed him since the day he pricked his finger with his arrow. The young woman currently marching toward her fate has filled all his thoughts to the point he forgot his mission all together. All he wants is to get near, hear her voice and feel her touch for if she is perfect from a distance, surely, she will be divine in close proximity.

As she stands on the designated spot, Ben Cupid feels the wind pick up. Finn Zephyr, god of the west wind, is coming. He knows their agreement is a strong one and that Finn Zephyr will not betray the secret of his identity.

The god materializes at last in all his aerial glory, and the whole assistance, fall on its knees.

« Oh Finn Zephyr, great god of the west wind, we know you are here for our child, Rey Psyche. Please, in your great wisdom, do not let her fall before she reached her destination, for if her fate seems grim, losing her to death would be unbearable. » implores the king.

There is some peace in the dark eyes of the wind god. Stepping closer and folding his wings, he joins Rey Psyche.

« Fear not, King of the Blue Island. Your daughter’s groom waits for his bride and he wouldn’t take kindly any mistake on my part. » Extending his hand toward the young woman, he bows his head before adding: « bid farewell to your people, milady, for your new life is starting now. »

Rey Psyche looks one last time at her family… at their people. Strong. She must remain strong for if she collapses, they will all pay for it.

« Live a happy life, and do not fear for me. The gods have decided my fate and I trust them to keep me safe. » With that, she turns and takes Finn Zephyr’s hand.

In a swift move, the wind god scoops her in his arms and takes off, flying down the cliff with his precious cargo.

***

_What is that strange feeling?_

The scent of some spring flowers assaults her first. Then she feels the softness of some rich grass under her cheek, chest, arms and legs. She is warms as if she was delicately bathed into the sunlight.

From a distance, birds are happily chirping.

_Hmmm…_

Rey Psyche stretches then slowly rolls on her back, before tentatively opening her eyes.  Slowly sitting up, she takes in the beauty of the scenery in front of her. Hundreds of flowers in various colors and shape are filling a lush meadow.  If some are looking delicate, many others stand proud, their petals turned toward the sunlight as if they were dragging their force from there.

High trees are circling the area from a distance in a way that makes the place look special… protected perhaps?

_Where am I?_

_You’re my guest._

Rey Psyche quickly turns her head on one side, then on the other. Frowning, she kneels then stands, one of her hands resting over her chest.

_Don’t be afraid, I feel it too._

The male voice echoes directly in her mind, and the mere idea of someone entering her head at first frightens her to death. Yet, not a single one of these words sound harsh.

_Turn around…_

Rey Psyche doesn’t like orders, but there is something about that voice that she finds… enticing. The tone is soft, warm and it resonates in her mind in a way that makes her feel comfortable.

She turns in slow motion, idly wondering if the owner of that voice will make himself known. Instead, she discovers a house looking very much like a small palace.

_Come closer. Come in… this is your home now._

_My home…_ she thinks, the tightening coming back in her chest. _Is that where my fiancé lives?_

Wasn’t he supposed to be a monster? A dragon like creature? She had expected to be brought to a cave, retired from the world…

_This is the home I built for you. This will be our haven._

Rey Psyche comes closer, the grass under her sole acting like a soft cushion under each one of her steps. She comes through the columns bordering the door and gets in a vast atrium with a fountain set in the middle.

She feels a soft brush over her left shoulder, but as she turns, she sees no one.

_I cannot let you see me, my love. My aspect, I am afraid, would frighten you far too much._

Swallowing a little, Rey Psyche nods then goes back to contemplating the space around her. Everything looks familiar, quite like the setting of her father’s palace with a few minor changes.

Moving forward, she gets in a beautifully decorated large room. On the walls she recognizes peaceful scenes filled with love and happiness and she can’t help but smile at the irony of it all.

Shouldn’t she be frightened? Devastated, even, knowing that she will spend her life here with a monster? Is he truly a monster, when for now, all he has shown her was respect and consideration for her well being?

_Yes I am, in many ways…_ he whispers.

_I don’t believe that_ , she says, following an impulse.

_Thank you_.

She stands, silent for a while, perhaps a bit shocked by the slight vulnerability appearing through his last words.

_I will come to you tonight to seal our union._

Her cheeks flush at the prospect, but before she can find back her voice, her fiancé goes on.

_Follow the hall on your left and you will find our bedroom. A rich meal is waiting for you as well as your bridal attire. Once you are fed and prepared, please, consider the idea of resting, for I will remain with you from the moment the sun sets to the moment it will rise._

A wave of worry assaults her, her hand instinctively clutching her chest to calm her rising tension.  A whole night, with a man she doesn’t know and that she can’t see… a monster, from what the tales are saying.

No… not a monster. A monster would not treat her so kindly. Perhaps is he plagued by deformities like the great God Hephaestus? Shouldn’t she be compassionate for someone caring so much about her own feelings that he refuses to be seen?

Rey Psyche centers herself then drops her hand.

_There is nothing to fear_ , she tells herself, and with confidence, she takes the hall leading her to the bedroom.

* * *

 

 


End file.
